Merry Christmas, Minerva
by wayonee
Summary: You know the Christmas story basics. Christmas party, dancing, and mistletoes. It's an A/M fanfic, so DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE AN A/H SHIPPER. It's my first fanfic so be nice,'kay? Set in between The Lost Colony and The Time Paradox.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**This is my **late** Christmas story for you Artemis/Minerva fans. There was just **not** enough A/M fanfics, so I decided to write one. Anyways,on to the story._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Artemis Fowl._

**Fowl Manor,3 days before Christmas**

"I can't do it Butler,"Artemis said.

"It's easy, just press the call button,"Butler said to his principal.

"But,what if she doesn't want anything to do with me?How can I invite her to the Christmas party?"

"Artemis,she has been waiting three years. She will be happy to hear from you."

"Except for the fact that I came back two weeks ago and didn't contact her. She still doesn't know that I've returned!"

"Here,"Butler said while handing Artemis his cellphone,"Minerva's on my contacts list. Invite her to the party."

Artemis took the phone and said,"Thank you old friend. Could I have some privacy while I call Minerva?"

Butler smiled. "Of course,Artemis,"he said as he walked out of Artemis's study and closed the door.

Artemis sighed and ran his hand through his raven black hair._Minerva Paradizo_ he thought. The girl he left behind when he traveled to Limbo. The girl whose intellect could match up to him. The girl who could actually understand and laugh at his puns. The first girl to have a lengthy,intelligent conversation with him. The girl who could challenge him and his confidence would falter slightly. He found these traits _very_ attractive.

Artemis took out Butler's phone and opened his contacts list. He found Minerva's name and pressed the green phone icon.

**Chateau Paradizo**

_Hmm...what should my next move be?_Minerva thought as she was sitting in the study practicing chess with herself. She was about to come to a conclusion on her next move when "River Flows in You" started to play. Sighing,Minerva takes out her Blackberry. _Butler_ it read on the caller ID. She pressed answer and held the phone to her ear.

"Butler,this had better be important.I was about to make one of the most brilliant moves in chess history."

"Actually,"a familiar voice said, "it's me,Artemis."

**Fowl Manor**

"A-Artemis?"she answered.

"Yes?"he replied.

"When did you return?"

"Well,um,you see,"he stuttered. Stop it!You sound like some babbling,foolish teenage boy!

Artemis sighed. "Two weeks ago,"he said quietly.

"Oh,and you didn't even contact me,"she said sadly.

"Minerva,I was meaning to call. But,I was busy trying to convince my parents why their fourteen-year old son came back after three years looking the same age. Will you please forgive me?"

"Of course I will,Artemis.I'm just so happy that you've returned."

Artemis blushed,which looked strange on his pale face._She's happy that I've returned? _"Um,Minerva,"he mumbled._Um?What are you saying?Um is not part of your extensive vocabulary!_Artemis cleared his throat. "I wanted to invite you to the party being held at the manor on Christmas Eve."

"Artemis,I would love to come.I can't wait to see you!"

Artemis blushed an even brighter shade of red. "That's great, party starts at ten o' clock p.m."

"_Parfait._I'll meet you at the manor then. Goodbye,Artemis."

"Goodbye,Minerva." Artemis hung up and opened the door. "Butler,"he called.

Butler walked into the study. "Yes,Artemis?" Artemis handed the cellphone to his bodyguard. "How did it go?"Butler asked curiously.

"It went...fine. Better than what I had expected.I think I'm actually, not to sound cliché, falling for Minerva,"Artemis replied.

"Don't tell Minerva I said this,but I think she has fallen for you already,"Butler said,winking.

"Thanks old friend. That's encouraging to hear."

"I've got to go help Juliet with the decorations for the Christmas party,"Butler said while closing the door.

Artemis sat down in his chair and closed his blue and hazel eyes. For once in his life,Artemis was not prepared.

**_A/N:_**_I know the first chapter is** really** boring.__ But I promise you,the second chapter will be much more interesting,and there will be more action ;) (after I write it XP)._

___This was my first fanfiction,so be nice! __**Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N:_**_ Sorry for the late update. But, I've finally finished in the year after XP! Thank you guys for the awesome reviews! It really brightened up my day when I read them. I know it's reeally late for a Christmas story, but I had to finish it! Anyways, on to chapter 2!_

**Fowl Manor, Christmas Eve**

Artemis straightened the dark red, silk bow tie on his Armani tuxedo. He glanced at his watch. _9:50_ it read. _People should be arriving any minute now,_ he thought to himself. By "people", he meant Minerva. Artemis felt anxious, nervous, and excited all at the same time. He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. Artemis left his bedroom and walked downstairs to check on Butler.

Butler was stationed at the front door greeting guests and checking for weaponry. "Butler, has anyone arrived?" he asked the bodyguard.

"Yes. The Colfers, Sorensons, Jacksons..."

"Um, has Minerva arrived yet?" _Ugh. There goes that wretched word again, _he thought.

"I'm afraid not, Artemis," Butler replied.

Artemis cleared his throat and said, "Very well then. I will be in the ballroom greeting the guests." Artemis turned around and strode toward the ballroom.

As soon as Artemis disappeared behind the corner, a voice said, "Hello, Butler." Butler spun around to see a young lady with blonde hair smiling at him.

He smiled back and said, "Minerva."

* * *

Artemis went around the ballroom welcoming the party guests. If they asked of his absence in the past three years, Artemis would simply _mesmerize_ them. When he was finally left alone, Artemis sighed. He looked at his watch. _9:59_ it read. _Where are you, Minerva?_he thought to himself.

Artemis glanced at the ballroom entrance and did a double take.(1)There was a girl with loose blonde curls that framed her more narrow and matured face. She wore subtle makeup that made her face glow. When she took off the black trench coat she had on, Artemis's mouth went agape. She wore a strapless red dress that went right above her knees and matching red heels. Artemis blushed when he saw how the dress hugged her curvier body. As she went inside the coat room, Artemis closed his mouth and swallowed the build-up of saliva. He mentally smacked himself in the forehead. _Stop acting like some pubescent fool!_Artemis thought to himself.

* * *

Minerva stepped out of the coatroom and scanned the crowd. Her face broke into a smile when she spotted _him_. She walked towards the boy she waited three years for.

"Hello, Artemis."

"Hello, Minerva," Artemis said and returned the smile.

"It's been so long, Artemis. 3 years, 2 months, 5 weeks, 4 days, 22 hours, and 2 minutes to be exact. But, I never gave up hope that you would come back."

Artemis turned his head away from her and looked down. "I'm sorry, Minerva. It's all my fault. I was in charge of when we would return and..._humph!" _

He looked back and saw that Minerva had hugged him around the neck. "This is real. I've missed you so much, Artemis."

Artemis's hands hovered over her for a moment, but he got out of his stupor and hugged her around the waist. The two genii just stayed like that, not saying anything.

Artemis broke the silence by asking, "Would you like to dance, Minerva?"

"I would love to, Artemis," Minerva said while she took his hand in hers. Artemis led her to the dance floor. He placed his right hand on Minerva's left shoulder blade, and she placed her left hand on Artemis's right shoulder. They clasped their other hands together. When the pianist and violinists started playing, they took a step on each beat; letting the music be their guide. Artemis kept his eyes locked to hers, and she did the same. When the song finally ended, Artemis bent down and whispered in her ear, "I want to show you something outside."

"Just let me grab my coat first," Minerva said as she headed toward the coat room. When she appeared again, she was bundled up in her black trench coat. Artemis slipped his hand in hers and smiled sincerely. Minerva felt her heart skip a beat.

"Come with me," Artemis said as he led her out of the ballroom.

* * *

Minerva furrowed her brows. "What did you want to show me, Artemis?"

He had taken her outside to the back of the manor. Artemis pulled out a handheld device. "This," he said as he pressed some of the buttons. Tiny white light bulbs lit the bushes and trees; revealing a white gazebo in the middle of a pond. "Mother had this built in the three years I was gone," Artemis said as he walked on the bridge that was connected to the gazebo. Minerva followed him. When they were in the center of the gazebo, he stopped.

"Artemis, I have something I want to give you," Minerva said. Artemis turned around. She pulled a small, rectangular gift box out of her coat pocket. It was red with a golden bow on top of the box.

Artemis smiled sheepishly and said, "Thank you, Minerva. But, I didn't get you a Christmas gift."

"Artemis. You returning after three years is the best gift I could ever receive," Minerva reassured him.

Artemis caught a glimpse of shimmering in the corner of his eye. _Holly,_ he thought. Artemis groaned internally when he saw what the shielded fairy put above them. But, he dismissed the groan. Artemis knew exactly what to give Minerva now. "Actually, Minerva. I think I do have a gift for you. Look up."

Minerva tilted her head up and her eyes widened. She saw a mistletoe hanging above them. Minerva looked back down to see a closed-eye Artemis leaning towards her. Smiling, she did the same. When their lips touched, it was like blue sparks were dancing all over their skin. Artemis pulled back after a moment and smiled widely at her.

"Merry Christmas, Minerva," he said and kissed her again.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_And there you have it. My cheesy, cliche love story. I will be writing more Artemis/Minerva stories in the future, so look out for me. **And r****eview! **_

(1) _I know that in the book, it says that she has tight corkscrew curls. But, I just wanted her to have loose curls in this story, 'kay? _

_At** peach pie raspberry,** I put spaces between my commas this time! =D_

_And as for anonymous reviewer "B", you can go suck monkeyballs because I finished the story! Just kidding :P_


End file.
